Glee Mpreg Drabbles
by SaiyanPrincess101
Summary: Drabbles containing mpreg and the following of certain Glee members to the path to parenthood. Mainly Finn/Sam and Kurt/Blaine, along with other random pairings! Warnings: Mpreg, Male/Male, and implied yaoi. I'll take requests for certain pairings!
1. FinnSam 1

"I'm fat.."

Finn turned away from putting on his shirt to face his boyfriend who was looking at himself in the mirror. Sam was running his fingers over the five month baby bump. Ever since moving in with Finn, the two have gotten even closer….which resulted in a baby that Sam is currently carrying. Now, they were getting ready for school and were getting dressed in Finn's room.

"Hey…you aren't fat." Finn said, coming over and wrapping his arms around Sam. Making sure to cup Sam's belly. "It's just the baby growing."

"Finn, if you remember, I have body dysmorphic disorder….and it has only gotten worse since I started gaining weight." Sam exclaimed. It was true.

Finn sighed, "But gaining weight is normal in a pregnancy. Don't you want our baby to be healthy?" Sam nodded his head, "I know it's hard for you…but it's only for a few months..then I promise…you can go back to dieting and exercising right after the baby is born. But for now, you just need to relax."

"You're right." Sam agreed, "He then entwined his finger with Finn's, "This baby is going to be worth every pound…isn't she?"

Finn smiled, "She definitely is."


	2. JakeRyder 1

"Hey…Finn….can I talk to you?" Ryder asked sincerely, "It's really important…" Glee Club was over and it was just himself, and Finn in the room.

"Of course, what's up?" Finn told him, smiling at him.

Ryder swallowed, and then he gathered up the courage to ask him, "How did you react when Sam told you he was pregnant?"

Finn looked puzzled but answered, "I was shocked…stunned….happy…excited…" He smiled at the memory from where he was told he was a father, and the baby would be here in about three months, but then realization hit him, "Why are you asking me?"

"Well…" Ryder started…and starting becoming upset and Finn assumed the worst.

"Dude…is something wrong? Please tell me."

"It's nothing…I'm overreacting." Ryder told him, "You see…I'm…" He couldn't say it because he started to cry. But Finn knew what he was going to say.

"You're pregnant?" Finn asked him which Ryder nodded in clarification. "Who's the father?" He asked gently.

"Jake..." Ryder cried out softly.

"Did you tell him?"

Ryder nodded, "I told him this morning…."

"How did he take it?"

Ryder only cried harder, "He thinks I'm lying…and he told me to never talk to him again…" Ryder had found out about a week ago that he two months along…and that is was Jake's. And this morning, he had finally decided he had to know. So...he told him when Jake stopped by at his locker. When Ryder stuttered out, 'I'm pregnant.' Jake didn't take it too well. He said it couldn't be his…and Ryder admitted he was the only person he had sex with. Jake fought back with that he wore a condom…and Ryder argued back with that the condom probably broke. They exchanged some words and before Ryder knew it, Jake punched the locker next to him and growled at him to never speak to him again, leaving him heartbroken.

"So that's why he didn't show up at Glee today..." Finn mumbled to himself, but then went closer to Ryder to comfort him. "Hey," he said softly, "Listen, you aren't alone."

"Yes I am….because of him, I'm stuck with a mistake that I have to live with. How can I move on? I'm pregnant…dyslexic….nobody is going to want me!"

"Listen," Finn brought him close into a hug as Ryder cried into his shoulder, "I'll have a talk with Jake...and in the mean time…you aren't alone…you have me and Sam…and we have your back. And no matter what happens…we'll be by your side."

"Thanks Finn…"


	3. Information!

**I know a lot of questions are probably going to be asked so I'm just going to list the information below so then your questions can will answered, along with setting some things down straight. This is my storyline…and in stories anything can happen…so in my stories…different things happen than in the show. I just want to make that clear! : ) Also, you get a sneak peak for other pairings I'm going to write about. **

**About my drabbles…each one takes place in the same storyline! The drabbles do not go in order! So if I write a drabble about Sam giving birth, and then the next one I have him seven months pregnant…..that takes place during the same pregnancy unless I specify otherwise. So these drabbles are written during different moments of each Glee member's pregnancy. Understand? Well I always explain the scene so don't worry…lol!**

**Finn and Sam's Relationship:**

**In my storyline, Finn and Rachel never dated. Finn and Sam have always been together since they first met. Rachel is really good friends with Finn and they are like brother and sister. When Finn went off into the Army, Sam found out he was pregnant. When Finn returned, Sam is three months pregnant. Finn is now in charge of Glee Club, Sam is a senior and is due in June. They have a total of five kids(but not telling the gender!).**

**Kurt and Blaine's Relationship:**

**In my storyline, Kurt and Blaine do break up…but they get back together right after Blaine tells Kurt he's pregnant. Kurt goes off to NYADA with Rachel. Blaine is due in August. They have a total of four kids.**

**Jake and Ryder's Relationship:**

**-They do start off hating each other since they fight over Marley but then they have an argument. They end up dating and becoming best friends…and then having sex which ends up with their son/daughter(s). Ryder Conceived in January and is due in October. So when Sam is six months pregnant, Ryder is two. Ryder and Jake have a total of three kids.**

**Dave and Puck's Relationship:**

**Yes…they get together. Dave transfers back to McKinley. Puck is there visiting his brother where he encounters Dave. They talk and Dave asks Puck if he would be interested in going out. Puck says yes, and they end up in Dave's car doing the deed. Puck gets pregnant and is due in November. They have a total of four kids.**

**Hunter and Sebastian's Relationship:**

**-Ever since seeing those two on the Warbler's, it was instant love. It is love at first sight and they are a couple. And Sebastian bonds with Blaine during pregnancy since he is only a month behind Blaine. They have two kids.**

**That's all for now! I promise, more drabbles soon! I'm grateful for all the reviews I got so far! I love you guys and I'm not going anywhere! Also, please review if you want something to happen and I may consider it! Xoxo- Sarah 3**


	4. I NEED YOUR HELP! 1

**I need help thinking of a drabble! PM your idea! I'll take anything!(The pairings I write are Finn/Sam, Jake/Ryder, Kurt/Blaine, Dave/Puck, and Hunter/Sebastian).**

**Also, answer my poll so I can decide what I want Jake and Ryder to have!**

**Thanks! I love you guys! – xoxo Sarah**


	5. DavePuck 1

"You're pregnant…?" Dave exclaimed softly. Both males were sitting in Dave's room.

Noah bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah….about eight weeks…." The two had start dating once Dave transferred schools again. What they didn't expect to stay together for several months…and to have sex and to conceive a baby that Noah was currently carrying. He saw the look on his boyfriend's face, "No matter what you say, I'm keeping it. I'm not going to repeat what happened between me and Quinn…"

Dave sighed. He remembered all the times when Noah talked about Beth and how much he loved her…and now he would have another daughter…or even a son. Then he started to think…he was a senior in highschool, so close to graduating, and he was becoming a father. He merely muttered, "When are you due?"

"November 12th." Noah replied. "Look, I understand if you want to end it. If my mom raised me mostly on her own…I can raise our child by myself. You don't have to be a part of this."

"But I WANT to be a part of this. Noah I love you. Just because you're pregnant…I'm not going to abandon my child…and certainly not you."

Noah couldn't help but smile, "Really?"

"Yes." Dave leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"How are you going to tell your dad?" Noah broke the kiss. Dave's dad accepted their relationship so hopefully he would accept the fact he's becoming a grandfather.

Dave sighed, "I'll figure out a way, but for now, you need to stay in Ohio. You can stay with me until he figure something out."

"Thanks Dave…." Noah kissed his boyfriend once again. So grateful that his baby's father wanted to stay.


	6. FinnSam2

Sam and Finn were upstairs laying down on Finn's bed while Finn kept a hand on Sam's seven month swollen belly feeling the life within. He was so happy he was becoming a father. They just finished eating dinner and were now watching a movie.

Just as Finn was going to remove his hand, he felt Sam's belly move a little. This caused Finn to keep his hand there and for Sam to look down. He was also surprised by the sudden movement from his unborn child.

"What did you do?" Finn asked.

"Nothing…" Sam answered. He joined his boyfriend's hand and felt his stomach. Then it happened again. "Do you think something's wrong?

"I don't know…" Sam's stomach moved again, "Do you think it's the baby kicking?"

"It doesn't feel like a kick." Sam told him.

Finn then asked, "Do you want me to get my mom?" With a nod as an answer, Finn immediately jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. Meanwhile, Sam felt the same thing twice again.

Soon, Finn quickly returned with his mom in tow. "Sam, Finn told something's wrong. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just-" His stomach jumped slightly, "My stomach keeps moving….and it isn't the baby kicking."

Carole then smiled, "It seems to me like your little girl has the hiccups."

"The hiccups?" Sam repeated. "Unborn babies can get those?"

"Yes, I remember when I was pregnant with Finn, he would get them all the time." Carole smiled. "You have nothing to worry about." She said and she left the room and walked downstairs. Finn sat back down on the bed. Immediately placing a hand on his boyfriend's stomach.

"Whoa…that is so cool!" Finn exclaimed. He felt it again, and this time Sam smiled as Finn look up at him with a happy expression. "I can't wait until she gets here. She's already causing us to worry!"

"I can't wait either." And Sam entwined his hand and kissed his boyfriend passionately.


End file.
